


【Turnred】处子爱神（情人节贺pwp）

by allegray



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Eddie Redmayne, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Slut Shaming, Young Callum Turner
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegray/pseuds/allegray
Summary: AU。酒馆老板雀x浪荡(?)少年卡。被一些卡妹骚浪party照刺激出的脑洞。再次看到Callum和别人调情的时候，Eddie终于忍不住把他拖回了家。





	【Turnred】处子爱神（情人节贺pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.weibo.cn/5068567261/4335285263751120  
> 没看过这套图的都快去！

那群人进门的时候，Eddie一眼就认出了那个男孩。

说“认”，也不算恰当，因为Eddie根本不知道他的名字，甚至不曾和他对话；可他就是认识他。这几周以来，每个周六晚上他都会和一群男女过来喝酒玩闹，快打烊了才拖拖拉拉地离开。彼时男孩早就喝得烂醉，一张脸红到耳朵不说，连笑起来都是傻乎乎的放肆醉态，几乎要靠别人扶着才能勉强站直。至于他们接下来去了哪里——Eddie撇撇嘴，猜也能猜到个八九成。

男孩面容俊秀，身材高挑，在人群里总是很容易吸引Eddie的眼睛，但Eddie记住他更是因为他是唯一一个每周都来的，甚至跟过完全不同的几拨人。交友广泛，嗯？或者根本没那么单纯。凭他这张脸倒也不算意外，可Eddie每每思及他笑着倒在男男女女身上的样子，还是忍不住心生愤懑。

他把自己的怒气归结于对男孩放浪行径的不满。

Eddie每周都祈祷男孩不要再来了，过度的担忧从周五就开始折磨他，梦里交错着男孩拥抱各种人的画面。周六他也不想去上班，最终却还是提早来到酒馆准备好一切，在架子中层摆上男孩最喜欢的那支酒，好让来人一眼就看到它。

我只是担心他们去了别的酒馆，没人会这么仔细盯着，防止当场有人做出什么出格的事情罢了。Eddie向自己解释。

可男孩进门的时候他的心还是跌到了谷底。有几张熟面孔，还好；可还有几个生人。男孩和一个女孩说笑着，转过头时目光短暂地与Eddie碰了一下，尚含着笑意的眼睛弯得更深了。

Eddie一惊，迅速遮掩起眼里的失望，虽然男孩看起来并未注意。他们在右侧的几张桌子上落座，男孩主动为大家点酒，其余人则开始聊天，不一会儿气氛便活跃起来。

问完了所有人要点的酒，男孩便朝吧台走来了。他走路的姿态很好，脚步带着轻快，完全就像个因为和朋友出来玩而快活不已的小孩子；但他低下身伏在吧台上时就没有那份天真了。Eddie看得出他有意翘起了屁股，眼睛也意有所指地盯着他，停了好几秒，才欲盖弥彰地笑了一下。Eddie第一次在这么近的距离下观察男孩，这才发现男孩的眼睛是漂亮的海蓝，被灯光照得亮晶晶的，闪烁的都是勾人的言语，因直白而显得过于青涩，却也因青涩而真正撩人。

“Hi, Callum.”

“Eddie.”

哪有人点酒用自我介绍开场的？可Eddie反应过来时已经回答了。他有些气恼。这家伙的确是个熟手。

男孩掰着手指开始点酒，于是Eddie又注意到他的声音很好听，手指修长，指节泛着粉色。一些画面在他的脑海里浮现，他不得不马上打断自己不堪的联想，转身去拿酒，调酒时也一直低着头，希望能将注意力投入工作中去。

这或许是他感觉最漫长的一次调酒了，男孩的视线令Eddie如芒在背，几乎是匆忙地糊弄了全部。也许男孩看出他心情不好，后来改成了侧身面向他们座位的站姿，却还是时不时地望过来一会儿，压根没有减轻Eddie的压力。直到所有酒都拿走后Eddie才松了一口气，确认男孩已经坐定，加入了谈天的队伍，视线下意识地在另一个人搭在男孩肩上的手上多停了几秒。

一切如常。说笑如常，玩闹如常，Eddie烦乱的情绪也暂时平息了，一如既往地用忙碌转移注意力，实在没得可忙时就边擦杯子边望着年轻人们，反正他们也是酒馆里最吵闹、最引人注目的地方。这次他们带了一只照相机，大呼小叫地忙着互相拍照，免不了又是一番瞎搂瞎抱。

Eddie看着人群里的男孩，他醉得仿佛眼睛都睁不开了，卷发乱七八糟地掉在额前。他们不知在玩什么游戏，男孩抢了照相机，指定几个人拍一张，相机又被别人抢去。几句话过后，男孩倚上了一个女孩的肩，侧过头让女孩凑近耳边说着什么。

Eddie站不住了。像一根被磨了太久的弦终于崩断，他猛地推开吧台隔门，大踏步走到年轻人们所在的桌边。男孩收起了笑容，仰头望着他。

“我们提前打烊了。”Eddie硬邦邦地撂完话才想起来补充，“抱歉。”

年轻人们都愣了，一个女孩难以置信地反问了一句，不过男孩——Callum——挠挠头，顺从地招呼大家离开。他的声音被酒精染得含糊不清，听起来越发暧昧，尾音拖得很长，像猫的尾巴搔着Eddie的心。

“我……来结账。”  
Callum似乎已经醉得不能动了，直到人都走了才想起来要付钱，努力眨着沉重的眼皮，抖着手去摸牛仔裤口袋里的皮夹。Eddie很有耐心地看着他一边嘟囔着“多少钱”一边在一沓纸币里来回划拉，忽然觉得很有趣，再一错眼却看见皮夹隔层里分明有几只避孕套，刚刚萌生的好心情又一下子消失了。

“回去再说。”Eddie拽起Callum，发现他根本毫无反抗地倚到自己身上之后，狠狠地掐了一把男孩的腰。

 

Eddie从未如此庆幸自己的住处离酒馆这么近。Callum醉得厉害，完全没办法支撑自己，只能一手搂住Eddie的脖子，把自己的重量全都毫无顾忌地压到他身上，灼热的呼吸就喷洒在Eddie脸侧。Eddie气得想把他直接按在巷子墙上办了，可现在还是春寒料峭的时节，他到底没忍心。

他拖着男孩挤进家门，把人搬到床上，然后走回去关门。当他回到卧室时，Callum已经把鞋子踢掉了，正哼哼唧唧地解着外套扣子；察觉到他来了，Callum模糊的眼睛移了过来，露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，张开双臂唤道：“Eddie，抱。”

Eddie脸色一沉，他必须承认自己起了反应，但这并不令他高兴。他走过去，脱下外套甩在床上，自己也爬上去。Callum的目光一直粘着他不放。

“你都是这么勾引别人的吗？”

男孩茫然地望着他，似乎不大确定他的质问到底意在如何，只缓缓地摇了摇头。Eddie发现他脖子上还挂着那只相机，便轻而易举地拿了过来，开始检查里面的照片。里面大多数都有Callum的身影，男孩眼神迷离地看向各个人各个方向，不时傻笑着靠在谁身上，甚至不乏吐舌头、噘嘴唇之类的挑逗画面。男孩的确是美的，连露骨的暗示动作都带着纯洁的无辜，可Eddie无法原谅他的自甘堕落，一想到那些狐朋狗友会怎样轻佻地谈论Callum和他们不堪的情事，他的心里就忍不住地翻腾起恼怒。他按住快进，不想细看那些乱七八糟的画面，却猛然停在一张Callum笑嘻嘻地握拳放在嘴边的照片上，举过去给当事人看。

“你喜欢这样吗？”Eddie冲口就问。

Callum费力地打起精神去看那个小小的视窗，也不知看没看清，更不能理解Eddie的言下之意，只能依旧迷茫地转回头来，莫名其妙地点点头。

——这家伙真的知道自己在说什么吗？Eddie又气又无奈，打定主意教训一下这个不规矩的家伙。他跪坐到男孩面前，拉开裤链，拿出已然半硬的阴茎。这个过程中Callum一直迷迷糊糊地躺着，任由Eddie把他的手拉起来接住男人的性器，这才像明白了正在发生什么似的，目光逐渐聚焦起来。

Eddie猜测过男孩的反应，顺从的或羞涩的，却绝不是这样——他万分惊讶地看见Callum凑过脸用鼻子拱了拱茎体，又伸出舌头从根部一路舔上去，泛着朦胧的眼睛始终讨好地望着自己。男孩的大胆吓到了Eddie，但更要命的是他起了反应，Callum的舌尖像带着电，一路漫不经心地划出快感的路径，血液便不受控制地沿着震颤的尾骨飞速汇集。Callum的眼睛里分明写着欲望，写着得手的沾沾自喜，Eddie不禁怀疑起是自己把他带上了床还是他把自己骗上了床。连他捏住男孩嘴巴把性器顶进去的时候Callum也没有抵抗，只是有些辛苦地张大嘴尽量容纳着不小的体积，而且很快就无师自通地前后动起脑袋，呼吸间不断漏出“咕呜咕呜”的下流喉音，也不知他是不是故意放大了声响。

Eddie从来没被人这么服务过，不得不抓住Callum的头发控制节奏。男孩被他扯得呜咽几声，嘴里倒还是尽心尽力，不仅用喉咙吸着，还记得在后退的时候压上舌头舔舐。没几个回合Eddie就完全勃起了，他赶紧把男孩拉开，以免过早交代；随着拔出的动作，还有大量的涎液混着前液顺着茎体淋漓淌下，在艳红的唇上涂上淫糜的水光。

Callum喘息着抬起眼睛，他的模样很狼狈，被粗暴使用的嘴巴一时还无力合拢，脸色因为缺氧而更加红了，连头发都被抓得乱七八糟。但他的眼神却依然无辜，像一只努力了却没被表扬的狗狗，只因为不确定刚才做得到底够不够好而焦虑着，根本不知道自己对一个陌生人如此殷勤有什么不对。

无怪乎他能有那么多“朋友”了。

Eddie的心脏像毛巾一样绞起来，挤出酸涩的嫉妒。他心烦意乱，扯开男孩的衬衫，抚上薄而柔软的白皙胸口。年轻的肌体被酒精和情欲烧得火热，又从每一个毛孔蒸腾出来，贴着他的掌心起伏；跃动的心脏每一跳都是不肯安分的邀请，催促着他，响应着他。

占有欲使喉咙干渴。Eddie衔住一侧的小巧乳粒，带着些许惩罚意味地轻咬下去，手指揉弄着另一颗。Callum发出了一声惊叫，双腿反射性地弓起来，夹住了他的身体。  
肌肤与舌齿交错出最原始的标记，Eddie最后舔了一下红肿挺立的乳粒，在男孩吃痛的哼声里一路舔吻而下，仿佛要借此夺回被侵占的领地。男孩敏感的小腹被舌尖挑逗得一弹一弹，双手软绵绵地推着Eddie的手臂，像是欲迎还拒。

“够了……”Callum模糊地喃喃着，Eddie便直起身，旁观他自己主动的样子。Callum一手摸到自己的皮带扣扒拉起来，一手去拉Eddie的衣服，Eddie故意向后躲开，Callum抓了个空的手便沉重地坠落下去，连带着Eddie的心也被抓着下沉；男孩泛起委屈的眼神又看得他心软，还是帮他把皮带解了，而Callum配合地抬起腰让他一脱到底时他几乎都不惊讶了。

“你很想要？”Eddie托着Callum膝弯把他的腿折起来，往男孩圆润的屁股上狠狠一拍。Callum低叫了一声，脸颊猛地烧得通红，扭过头从裤子口袋里翻出一小支润滑剂算是回答。

这也太有备而来了吧？Eddie莫名觉得好笑，手上便也没客气，把润滑剂倒上穴口，稍微抹开了便探进去。液体冰凉，碰到温热的内壁时Callum明显抖了一下，后穴反射性地收紧了，Eddie直接勾了勾指尖示意他放松，得到男孩的一声呜咽。

异物开拓甬道的感觉并不好受，Callum暗自咬唇忍着，醉意都被打消了大半。可是Eddie却不满他忽然的安静，细心摸索到一处突起，刚刚轻抚上去，Callum的腰就控制不住地弹了一下。他瞬间意识到了Eddie想玩什么，有些慌乱地抓紧了衣摆，但Eddie并不打算放过他，反而施力打着圈搓揉起来，逼得Callum在陌生而强烈的刺激下叫出了声，后腰酥麻得仿佛不是自己的，连大腿都止不住地微微痉挛。他甚至抵抗不了趁机侵入的第二根手指，而狭窄的穴道被手指挤满也意味着前列腺承受了更大压力，潮涌般的快感直接鞭打着神经，Callum觉得自己几乎要窒息了。

“啊……停下来……求你……”Callum快哭出来了，这样的刺激太过，他受不了。他想去拉Eddie的手，但又不敢大动作地坐起来，只好收回手遮在眼睛上，手腕碰到自己的脸颊，滚烫的。

很快有透明的体液从铃口吐出，随着几次剧烈的颤抖喷洒在男孩平坦的小腹上。Callum吓坏了，以为自己这就射了一次，急忙抖着嘴唇求Eddie不要再玩了。其实Eddie本意是逼到他真的射出来为止，但Callum可怜巴巴的眼神和染着哭腔的低哑声音实在太动人了，于是他安慰性地抚上小家伙的脸，不料男孩赶紧讨好地往他手心里蹭了蹭，把他的欲望挑得更盛了。

“你早就知道能拿下我了，是不是？”Eddie无奈地拍拍男孩的脸，Callum有点委屈地眨眨眼睛，没有作声。

第三根手指也进去了，Eddie一边观察着Callum的反应，一边不紧不慢地打着转推进。男孩的后穴柔软湿热，每一道皱褶都由指腹细细抚过，轻压下去时还能听到Callum微小的抽气声，甚至能感觉到他在尽量地迎合，放松，吞吐。Eddie禁不住想象起这样的后穴操起来是什么感觉，但先提出邀请的依然还是Callum——他晃晃屁股，万分认真地说：“进来吧。”

Eddie从善如流。他抢先一步拿起皮夹，找出里面的避孕套，发现Callum把型号都买全了时差点笑出了声。

“……你发现了？”Callum有点心虚。

“都快塞不下掉出来了。”Eddie半认真地逗他，“看来你本来会有热烈的一晚的，抱歉，现在只有我了。”

“没有……”Callum又不敢看他了，“我只是不知道你……”他说不下去了。

Eddie发现，无论做爱时多放得开，Callum在语言上还是很容易害羞的——而这让他更可爱了。他把Callum的脚踝拉起来放到肩膀上，拇指摩挲着腿根内侧的嫩肉，令Callum兴奋得发抖。“那你希望我用哪一个？”

“都行。”Callum难耐地用脚跟踢踢他的肩胛，“都行。”

性器抵上穴口的感觉让两个人都紧张得心跳加速，所幸Eddie扩张得还算充分，顺利地一口气滑进了一半。Callum还像没反应过来似的眨着眼睛，忽而满足地叹了口气，点点头示意Eddie继续。再推进时Eddie就放慢了速度，一寸寸仔细撑开紧致的甬道，下身贴合在一起时两人都低吟了一声。

“Eddie……”

男孩的叫声就是最好的催情剂，Eddie扣住Callum的腰把他拉近了些，屁股抬得更高，让两个人结合得更紧密。Callum的内壁紧紧地咬着他，每次撞击都能使他溢出细碎的呻吟。

的确很舒服，Eddie想起自己那些反复的睡梦，依稀也有男孩投怀送抱的样子。梦里的男孩更加主动，会搂住他的肩膀扭着腰往下坐，但梦里没有触觉，当真实的Callum喘息着为他颤抖时，比他的每个梦都迷人。

Eddie调整角度，让前端顶住腺体磨蹭。Callum的腰顿时软了，爽得脚趾都蜷起来，声音也肆无忌惮地拔高。他的大脑都被快感挤占，又不敢再迎合，只好不断地叫Eddie的名字，也不知是撒娇还是祈求。

很快Eddie就不满于这种程度的挑逗了，他俯下身，顺势将Callum的腿压到胸前，开始大开大合地操干，每次进出都让茎身狠狠地压榨已然敏感至极的腺体。Callum必须抱住他的脖子才能勉强稳住身体，但体内每一处都被无情责罚的刺激根本无法抵抗，他没多久就连完整的单词也说不出来了，声音里混入了越来越多的喘息，甚至眼睛里都泛起了水光，可惜这一次只能激起身上人的施虐欲了。

可怜的男孩就要高潮了，Eddie看得出来。他越发用力地往深处挺进，Callum慌张又渴望的眼神就是他献祭的动力。他再一次感叹男孩青涩的灵和肉欲的体，它们矛盾得如此完美，以至于每一分纯洁都有同样多的浪荡共生；但他的爱与欲也因此割裂得如此分明，即使每个人都可以和他良宵一度，却不能真正得到他的心。

——我会是那个幸运儿吗？

“Eddie……”Callum又在叫他了，两人近得呼吸都融在一起，像是隔了两寸的吻。Eddie又看到了Callum眼里的海，只是这次的海里涌着无限情欲，什么引诱都成了自顾不暇，那份渴望却依然直白地闪烁着。

Eddie朝那对微微翘起的唇瓣吻了下去。

两片唇相接的时候，Callum颤抖着高潮了，微凉的精液溅落在两人身上。Eddie没有急着放开，一边继续慢慢抽插一边加深着这个吻，舌头从Callum下意识分开的齿列间钻了进去，与男孩湿软的舌用力纠缠。刚刚发泄过的Callum神志还有些迷离，只能被动地回应，但他疲惫的鼻音在Eddie听来都可爱极了，忍不住将Callum饱满热烫的双唇吻了又吻。

他们的身体是那么契合，每个动作都能令两个人舒爽地叹息。他们不约而同地寻求起更多的接触，Eddie把脸埋进Callum的颈窝，手臂环到他背后，Callum也用双腿紧紧地缠住了Eddie的腰。灼热的喘息和低哑的呢喃交织在他们身周，撑起隔绝世界的小小空间，而他们几乎就要融化在彼此的体温里。

Eddie很快也达到了顶峰，热液喷射出来时Callum绞紧了甬道，给予他更高的快感。两人一时都没有动作，时间仿佛都静止了。

直到高潮退去，他们放松地拥抱在一起度过余韵时，两人交缠的肢体也没有松开。Callum主动扬起脖子，Eddie心领神会，从他的耳根一路吮吻到颈侧，让Callum舒服地轻轻喘息。

“喜欢吗？”

Callum眯着眼睛，嗯了一声。

“今天，”Eddie犹豫了一下，紧张得喉咙发干，“为什么来找我？”

“你看出来了？”Callum愣了愣，小心翼翼地观察着Eddie的表情，答道：“因为我喜欢你。”

这下轮到Eddie愣住了。过了三秒他才意识到男孩没有在开玩笑，不真实的喜悦让他的大脑一片空白，Callum却以为他是因为不高兴了才没反应，赶紧补充： “其实我第一次来的时候就注意到你了，你……很好看。”他局促地笑了一下，“但是我平时太忙，只能一周来一次。于是我就叫上很多人，大声嚷嚷，这样你就能看到我了。

“我一直不知道怎么跟你认识比较好，但是他们说如果能成功上床，就说明你也对我有兴趣。”Callum的脸又红了，“所以我就，试了一下。”

这回Eddie是真的笑出来了。他亲亲这个傻男孩的鼻尖，认真地说：“我可不止有兴趣。我喜欢你。”

Callum的眼睛一下子弯起来了。

还是Callum先用鼻尖蹭了Eddie的，两人马上坠进了又一场热烈绵长的吻。

他们互相拥抱。彼此喜欢。

还有比这更好的事情吗？


End file.
